


A Late Start

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning-after vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Start

Nishinoya Yuu is eighteen and a half, and he thinks to himself for the first time in his life that maybe he’s never really lived until yesterday.

It’s after nine in the morning. He hasn’t slept this late in a long time. He likes to go running early, before the city really wakes up, and usually he manages it without needing an alarm to wake him. But today he’s slept in – slept quite soundly, in fact – right through his usual routine.

Usually sleeping in so late would make him feel groggy, but not this time. He feels abuzz with excitement, already raring to face the day. But as for the party curled in bed with him… not so much, it seems.

The apartment he rents in Sendai is tiny, with his narrow bed shoved against the far wall that boasts the only bank of windows in the entire apartment, save for the tiny one in the bathroom. The blinds are slightly open, a fact he notes with some embarrassment, given what transgressed the night before – still, it had been dark, and they left the lights off, and in the moment he’d enjoyed how the faint, blue-hued night shine had cast the scene. And even now, he can’t be unhappy about it still, because there is a gentle light coming in, soft flecks of dust swimming in Brownian motion above his bedmate, casting everything between them in a warm golden halo.

And Asahi is so beautiful.

The thought hits him like a jolt in his heart. It’s not surprising to Nishinoya, not really. He’d known, after all. Last night wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t, but… He’d never had a moment like this, a quiet, solitary moment, to sit and look at Asahi. His skin practically glows in the morning light. A sunbeam falls across his hair where it’s spread out on Nishinoya’s pillow, and Noya notices that a few strands gleam auburn red.

One bare shoulder peaks from underneath the blanket. It’s smooth and dusky, the color of marzipan. Nishinoya fights the urge to bend down and kiss it. Asahi’s neck looks inviting as well, his Adam’s apple a perfect little knob in the hollow of his throat. Nishinoya gives in to the temptation to touch him and drags the outside of his index finger lightly along Asahi’s jawline. He needs to shave, Noya thinks absently, feeling the scratch against his knuckle.

How did they get to here? The whole scene is dreamlike, quiet and soft like a painting or an old faded photograph. Nishinoya feels a twinge in his chest. He’s had this dream before. Out of a momentary fear, he grabs his forearm and pushes hard against a pronounced bruise there, one he got three days ago. He winces as sharp pain shoots through his arm, and then he breathes a sigh of relief.

Asahi finally stirs. The bed is so narrow that they’re wedged tightly together, Asahi’s back against the wall and Noya nearly teetering on the edge of the mattress. Nishinoya snuggles back under the warm cocoon of the blanket, right up against the bare flat expanse of Asahi’s chest. Asahi blinks blearily and looks down at him.

"Hey," Nishinoya says.

Asahi looks confused for a moment, his eyes foggy and unfocused. “Hmmm, mmm,” he responds. He wraps his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders and pulls him close. His skin feels warm and yielding against Nishinoya’s.

"Are you awake?" Nishinoya asks, half-laughing.

"What?" Asahi says, and he blinks again. His eyes clear then, and he looks more closely at Nishinoya. His mouth opens, then closes.

"Hey there," Noya tries again.

"Oh. O-oh," Asahi says helpfully. He pulls his arm away. He tries to back away but hits the wall instead. "…good morning," he says.

"Morning!" Nishinoya says brightly, and he wraps his arm around Asahi and hugs him.

He can feel the tension in Asahi’s body like an over-inflated balloon ready to burst. Noya hugs him firmly, not so tight that Asahi will feel trapped, but close enough that Asahi knows he’s not going anywhere. Slowly, imperceptibly, the stiffness leaves Asahi’s body, and he cautiously wraps a hand around Noya’s hip. He looks down again, seems to realize just how much – or rather, how little – they are wearing between them, and he pinks beautifully.

"Are you hungry?" Noya asks.

"Not yet," Asahi says. "I probably will be in about an hour."

"An hour, huh?" Nishinoya echoes. "Well, I think I can work with that." He reaches up behind Asahi’s head for the wand to the blinds. Asahi kisses him as he closes the blinds with a snap.


End file.
